The following relates generally to wireless communication at a user equipment (UE) and more specifically to power control, reporting techniques, and control channel configuration in unlicensed spectrum and licensed assisted access.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems may enable communication between a base station and a UE over shared or unlicensed radio frequency spectrum bands, or over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., licensed radio frequency spectrum bands and unlicensed radio frequency spectrum bands). Scheduling of resources in these wireless communications systems may be based on grants provided to a UE from a base station. However, timing constraints associated with the application of commands included in an uplink grant, or to generate reporting for uplink transmissions after receiving the grant, may create complexity at a UE. Improved techniques may thus be used to more efficiently process commands and transmissions associated with uplink grants.